


【DV】新世界大门总是开的措不及防（PWP） 3

by shinan1988



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988





	【DV】新世界大门总是开的措不及防（PWP） 3

【DV】新世界大门总是开的措不及防（PWP） 3

 

当尼禄拎着姬莉叶特制的家庭豪华版苹果派推开大门时，看到的是和往常差不多的景象，但丁懒洋洋地摊在办公桌后面，脸上盖着本色情杂志，维吉尔似乎在楼上自己的卧室，一切都很正常，但尼禄总觉着哪里有点不对劲。

“Dante，姬莉叶苹果派又做多了，非让我送过来一份。”尼禄抬了抬手，回应他的是老牌恶魔猎人有气无力的哼声。

所以谁能告诉他到底发生了什么？他老爹和混蛋叔叔又搞出什么操蛋事了？？算了他才懒得插一脚，上次但丁搞坏他房车的事他还没忘呢。尼禄想放下苹果派就走时，但丁突然开口，“Nero，要不要留下一起吃个晚饭？”

“哈？晚饭？”尼禄带着满头问号看向他叔，搞什么鬼，他们认识多少年了这还是但丁第一次留他吃饭，平时可都是老家伙跑去他那蹭饭。

这不能怪但丁，恶魔猎人只是突然想尽一下长辈的责任关心一下下一代。在看过那么多以他和维吉尔为主角并生下尼禄的小说后，但丁觉着自己快被洗脑了，难道尼禄真是他和他哥的崽？这么说来二十多年前在塔顶他确实被维吉尔打晕过去一回，难道真的像小说里那样他狂性大发干下了什么人神共愤的鬼事让维吉尔自己大着肚子掉入魔界？但丁被自己的想象狠狠雷了一下，打了个冷颤。

男人不会生孩子。但丁在心里默默又念了一遍。

“晚饭？谁做？叫披萨吗？”尼禄满头问号的继续发问。

好吧，但丁真是高估自己了，他家除了成打的外卖广告真的啥都没有，于是尼禄理所当然的比了个中指走了。

事务所里又恢复到恼人的寂静中。真的太静了，他都快忘了只有自己一人的事务所里是什么感觉了。自从维吉尔回来后，但丁已经习惯了对方手指摩擦书页的沙沙声，维吉尔的心跳，维吉尔的呼吸就像什么毒药一般渗透进他的日常。但丁一直觉着自己不是个多愁善感的人，遇到再大的事情他都能调侃两句再笑着想办法解决，唯独碰到他哥……

楼梯上传来的脚步声打断了但丁的沉思，维吉尔逆着光走下来，黑色的皮靴在木质地板上敲出哒哒的声音，银发被夕阳镀了一层浅金，一丝不苟的蓝色风衣紧紧包裹着这个男人，即使在这样的日常中，维吉尔身周一直带着股说不清的氛围。这样的维吉尔落在但丁眼里，让他晃了一下神。

“Nero来过？”维吉尔拿着诗集坐到他的固定位置。

但丁用眼神示意了一下桌上的苹果派。他突然发现他是真的爱他哥，不是因为最近看得那堆色情小说，而是从更早，更早之前……但丁再一次坚定了追维吉尔的心。就算他哥再难搞他也一定要追到手，反正他们有的是时间耗！！

以但丁贫瘠到基本为0的追人经验来看，拉近关系的第一步应该是约会。互有好感的两人在有着明亮月色的湖边或是什么地方独处，很容易便能营造出浪漫气氛。于是但丁决定先试试，他走向正在看书的维吉尔，装作自然地开口，“嗨老哥，今晚要不要去湖边转转？我们很久没活动身体了吧。”

维吉尔从诗集中抬头，无机质般的漂亮眼珠在但丁脸上停留了片刻，却意外的没拒绝但丁，“可以。”

但丁在心底比了个胜利手势，很好，他追维吉尔的第一步已经成功迈出去了！于是晚饭过后（苹果派很好吃），两人直接来了事务所附近的废墟，这里是距离事务所最近的湖边，除了周围破败了点月色确实挺好，也没人会来打扰。月色下的维吉尔一如他所想的凛冽迷人，眉头微皱望向他的目光让半魔心脏停跳了一秒，正在但丁想开口说点什么时，对面的维吉尔突然拔出阎魔刀来了个居合斩。

“我靠，你搞什么鬼？！”但丁本能地后跳避开维吉尔的斩击，刚刚阎魔刀基本是贴着他胸口划过去的，要不是他跳的快现在估计要变两节了。

维吉尔回给他个莫名其妙的眼神，“不是你说要来打一场吗？活动身体。”

好吧！他就不该相信他哥脑子里有Power之外的东西！但丁觉着自己的什么碎了，憋着一股无处发泄的怒火一把掏出魔剑DANTE，打就打谁怕谁！！

一场酣畅淋漓势均力敌的战斗确实让但丁轻松不少，于是他在洗掉一身血迹和臭汗后，舒舒服服的摊在自己床上，照例摸出手机。他已经懒得吐槽自己了，直接点开一篇排行榜第一位的pwp文。“ROOM9设定？这是什么玩法？”

【当看到砸在自己怀里的那个维吉尔时，但丁的第一反应是WTF？！这不能怪他，毕竟上一秒他还坐在自家事务所里看着色情杂志，下一秒便莫名其妙的瞬移到了一间商务酒店的标准间，还没等他回过神，头顶上又砸下个大活人。所以又来了？这都是第二次了好不好？但丁默默低头，砸在他怀里的无疑是维吉尔，却比他老哥年轻许多，还带着一丝青涩的青年满身是伤，紧握着阎魔刀瞪大眼睛盯着自己，“…………Dante？”】

【“嗨？这才一秒没见你变年轻了好多啊，老哥。”但丁笑着打招呼，同时环视了下四周，这间标准间倒是和上次没多大差别，相当宽敞，窗帘紧闭，房间中央的双人床非常引人注目。所以接下来要干的事也差不多咯？是的，就在不久之前他和维吉尔刚刚被关进过这里一次，被迫玩了一些变态游戏才能离开。但丁望向突然亮起来的电视屏幕，毫不意外的看到上面浮现出一行字。[脱离条件：在限定时间内，A让B射精10次。]后面还跟着3小时的倒计时。哇呜，10次，够狠的啊，就算以他们半魔的体质连射10次也是要肾虚的好不。就在但丁脑内吐槽时，他怀里的维吉尔终于反应过来，一个瞬身翻到一边，同时拔出阎魔刀紧紧盯住对面走神的恶魔猎人，“解释一下，Dante！”】

【“如你所见，我们大概不是来自同一个时间，并且咱们现在都被困在这里了。”但丁耸耸肩，指向电视屏幕，“看到那行字了吗，除非达成上面的脱离条件，咱们根本走不出这个鬼房间，上次我和维吉尔足足困在这里一周才出去。”维吉尔带着狐疑的目光看了眼屏幕，随即一丝不易觉察的红晕爬上他的耳朵，但青年的语气依旧冰冷，“你以为我会相信这种鬼话？”】

【“你大可以用阎魔刀乱砍试试，这里所有的家具都无法靠蛮力破坏，门窗也打不开。我和维吉尔之前可是浪费过不少时间。”但丁无奈的叹气，开始搜自己的口袋，最终在裤子后袋里发现一个号码牌，A。他就知道，虽然他赌运极差但有人比他更差。而一旁的维吉尔真的尝试着用阎魔刀去砍门，这个维吉尔大概还没学会用阎魔刀切开空间，不过就算会也啥用就算了。但丁一边看着年轻的哥哥在那奋力砍门，一边翻了翻床边的柜子，如他所料各种玩具应有尽有，这破空间总是准备充足目的明确。但丁又等了一会，年轻的维吉尔终于放弃了暴力行为，带着愤怒的眼光直刺老了许多岁的弟弟，“你有办法从这里出去吗，别告诉我你真的想按那个做。”】

【年龄增长其实还是有很多好处的，比如现在。如果是年轻时的但丁铁定会因维吉尔的怒火与讥讽生气，于是两人会争锋相对像小学生一样打起来，而现在的他则能从维吉尔的愤怒中看出更多，比如，维吉尔的指尖在微微颤抖，他哥在害怕。于是但丁故意扬起手里的号码牌，“这里有一个坏消息和一个好消息。”老猎人没有介意维吉尔的反应继续说了下去，“坏消息是你抽中了B，好消息是，我的技术很好，让你射个10次没问题。”】

【“什……？！！！”维吉尔刚刚发出一个音节，就被但丁一拳击中了腹部，巨大的冲击力让年轻的半魔弓起身子发出呻吟，这一拳太重了，比他弟弟的攻击重太多了。但丁并没有停手，恶魔猎人直接变身真魔人形态，用带着钩爪的四片蝠翼将维吉尔压制在床上，他毫不吝啬得散发着自己赤红的魔力，让年轻的半魔去体会这份实力差距，随后但丁用Cerberus缠住维吉尔的双臂，他的三节棍在这方面特别好用。】

【“所以，我们可以开始了吗，亲爱的哥哥。”但丁看着被Cerberus捆住双手的维吉尔，褪去魔人形态，年龄带来的实力差距是绝对的，他甚至没用全力就将这个年轻青涩的哥哥完全压制住，对方的表情带着倔强与愤怒，但恶魔猎人知道，维吉尔最气的是输给自己。其实他不想把事情搞这么僵的，可是让这个年轻版的维吉尔乖乖躺好简直比登天还难，动用武力大概是最快的方法了。但丁扭头看了一眼屏幕上的倒计时，2:25:39，还剩2个半小时，他哥需要射10次，哇……但丁都有点心疼维吉尔了。这么想着，老猎人决定直接开始，他一把撕开维吉尔的黑色马甲，在年轻人震惊的目光中将风衣和裤子从对方身上剥下来，露出结实修长的身体。这个年轻的维吉尔与他老哥相比青涩了不少，所以先从最简单的开始吧。但丁带着皮手套的右手直接握住维吉尔柔软的阴茎，那里软趴趴的缩在下腹，在银白的毛发衬托下显得更加粉嫩，话说他哥17岁的时候还是处男吧？“放轻松，Boy，咱们先从最简单的开始。”】

【但丁手淫的技术相当好。即使不谈他几十年间练就的技术，光以他对维吉尔敏感带的熟悉，他就可以轻松撸射年轻人好几次。而维吉尔的反应也一如他所想，年轻人在一阵颤抖后绷紧大腿咬住嘴唇，阴茎以肉眼可见的速度在他手中充血勃起，但丁故意用皮革粗糙的部分去摩擦敏感的冠状沟，拇指同时在龟头的小孔滑动，满意的听到年轻人呼吸一窒。“Vergil，这样舒服吗？你流了好多水。”老猎人恶趣味的低头，一边用娴熟的动作撸动着维吉尔的阴茎，一边在年轻版哥哥耳边吹气，伸出舌头舔了一下维吉尔的耳垂，下一秒，他听到维吉尔的喉咙深处挤出一声变了调的呻吟，右手同时感受到一股湿意，维吉尔射了。年轻人真是经不起刺激，不过这也太快了吧。但丁举起右手，将手上的白灼展示给自己哥哥看，随后舔了一口，“味道真浓啊，你有多久没自己解决过了老哥。”回应他的是一记横踢，狠狠踹中但丁腹部，让老猎人闷哼一声，“闭嘴！Dante！要做就快做！”】

【维吉尔因为高潮开始泛红的脸颊上满是怒意，他即愤怒于这个年长版但丁游刃有余的态度与实力，也愤怒于落于这个境地的自身的弱小，他在前一刻才跟他的但丁狠狠打过一架，自己主动跳下魔界，下一刻就莫名其妙的来了这个鬼地方，碰见来自未来的弟弟，还必须满足这该死空间的要求射精10次，所有的一切都让维吉尔愤怒到无法思考。他清楚自己不是这个但丁的对手，此刻接受现实才是明智之举，可他就是气到无法呼吸！】

【老猎人体贴的没再调侃维吉尔，他在维吉尔面前拽下沾满精液的皮手套，伸出舌头将手上残留的白灼慢慢舔干净，然后脱了自己的红风衣和T恤。几十年的时间让他和维吉尔连身材都有了巨大变化，现在的但丁比还带着青涩气息的维吉尔高大健壮不少，特别是健硕的胸肌。顶着维吉尔复杂的目光，但丁再次俯下身，跪在维吉尔双腿之间，第二发他决定给他哥个惊喜，普通人可是很少有机会跟弟弟玩乳交的。“Vergil，羡慕我的胸肌吗？”但丁恶趣味的歪头，两手挤了一下自己的胸部，他的胸肌真的很大，中间能挤出一条深深地沟壑。恶魔猎人在维吉尔震惊的目光中俯下身体，让维吉尔重新半硬的阴茎夹在自己胸肌之间，双手用力挤压自己的胸部，因为缺少润滑胸部与肉棒的摩擦有些干涩。但丁低下头，亲了亲冒出胸部的饱满龟头。维吉尔的大小和他一样超过平均水准，粗长粉嫩的柱体在肌肉间滑动，同时敏感的龟头被但丁含在嘴里，随着胸部的挤压被吸吮舔弄着。过于刺激的视觉冲击力让年轻人仿佛被掐住喉咙般小声呜咽起来，维吉尔真的没想到未来的但丁能这么下流，修长的大腿再次开始紧绷，17岁的维吉尔对于性根本没有多少认知，在今天之前他连自慰的次数都寥寥可数。】

【“Vergil，乳交的感觉如何？你有和女人这么玩过吗？”但丁一边用舌尖戳刺着敏感的小洞，一边露出个坏笑。下一秒但丁松开挤压胸部的手，猛地低头给了维吉尔个深喉，用自己的喉咙紧紧夹住他老哥，舌头沿着柱身滑动。“呜……”维吉尔再次挤出破碎的呻吟，这太快了，就算他还年轻这也太快了，他本能得向前挺腰插得更深，然后开始射精，一股又一股，射在他弟弟的嘴巴里，但丁湿热的口腔紧紧包裹着他，接受了一切。过分的快感让维吉尔战栗着夹紧大腿，腹部的肌肉紧紧绷起。而但丁再次尝到了苦涩的杏仁味。】

【经历过两次仓促的射精，年轻的半魔半遮着脸瘫软在床铺中，他现在一句话也不想说。可惜另一位当事人并不这么想，但丁以一种坦然地态度吞下维吉尔的精液，摸了摸下巴评价道：“比第一次好一点，接下来继续加油吧。”恶魔猎人再次低头，这次他没再折腾维吉尔软绵绵的肉棒，直接伸手将对方的一条大腿扛在肩上，姿势的改变让维吉尔警觉起来，就在他想开口时，一根手指突然摸上了他的后穴，“Dante！！”】

【“放轻松老哥，只靠前面你可射不了10次。”但丁还是那副游刃有余的样子，他的手指上还留着刚才的粘液，此刻微微用力便挤进了维吉尔的身体。那里一如他所想的紧窒灼热，紧紧地夹住他的手指，但丁没有停顿的开始抽插，一根手指的粗细并不会带来疼痛，可维吉尔依旧被这种怪异的饱胀感弄的满脸通红。只要一想到但丁的手插在他体内，年轻的半魔便忍不住地开始颤抖，这太过了……“够，够了……拿出去……”维吉尔努力维持着声线，可红透的脸颊暴露了一切。】

【“好吧。”出乎意料的，但丁并没有为难他，直接将手指抽了出去。粗糙的指腹滑过粘膜又带来一波战栗，维吉尔还没来得及喘口气，便惊恐的看到但丁再次伏下脑袋。“既然你不喜欢手指那咱们就换个。”随着话音，但丁的脑袋消失在他大腿间，下一秒维吉尔全身都紧绷起来，他感到某个湿滑灵活的东西舔上了他的后穴，但丁的舌头。伴随着年轻半魔突然急促的呼吸，但丁用自己的舌头舔进了维吉尔的身体，年长的那个维吉尔一直喜欢这套却死不承认，每次都要他主动来，不过他也挺开心就是了。灵活的舌尖轻车熟路的探进穴内，在敏感的内壁上滑动舔弄着，直奔维吉尔的死穴，那个但丁熟到不能再熟的位置。】

【当被舌头舔到前列腺时，维吉尔猛地挺腰，射过两次的阴茎再次勃起，紧贴在他的小腹上泌出粘液。年轻的半魔被来自体内的陌生快感打败了，他挣扎着想踢开但丁，却被弟弟紧紧抓住脚踝分的更开。“够……了……别……”维吉尔纤细的腰开始颤抖，他的大脑仿佛在被针刺一般跳动，过头的快感更像一种折磨煎熬着他。】

【但丁抽出舌头直起身，解开自己的裤子，他早就硬的发疼了。这个年轻的维吉尔在他的舔弄下浑身湿淋淋的，正散发着可口的味道，等着他品尝呢。被过分舔舐玩弄的肉穴可怜兮兮的在空气中一张一合，于是但丁毫不客气的顶上那里，在维吉尔的失神中一捅到底。而年轻的半魔在但丁插入的一瞬间颤抖着达到了今天第三次高潮。】

【恶魔猎人开始直接抽插，他没有给维吉尔喘息的时间，用自己粗硬的阴茎狠狠折腾着自己哥哥的小穴。不同于与自己同龄的维吉尔，这个年轻版的哥哥还是第一次，紧的过分，但丁每抽插一次都觉着自己要被榨出精液来。刚刚高潮过的穴肉滚烫又湿润，紧紧地裹着插入其内的阴茎，维吉尔被这种疾风骤雨般的抽插弄得眼角通红，他紧紧咬着牙，却依旧无法控制的喘息呻吟着。】

【后面可还有七次呢，但丁有点担忧得想，这个维吉尔真的太青涩了，虽然身体很敏感但一看就是第一次。但丁决定由自己再努力一下，毕竟现在他是更年长的那个不是吗。】

【“嘿，Vergil，你想不想知道未来的你是什么样子？”但丁故意吊着维吉尔的胃口，插入嫩穴的阴茎放缓速度，缓缓抽出，又慢慢推入，每一下都漫长的近乎折磨，他故意弯下腰轻咬着维吉尔的耳廓，用低沉的声音挑逗身下的年轻人，“我的那个维吉尔，会像个婊子一样在我插进去时收紧后面，被掐奶头时会主动挺胸，下面那根就算不用碰都能被肏出精，他爱死我的大肉棒了……”回应他的是年轻人猛地一窒的呼吸与紧绷的身体，维吉尔原本就咬紧的下唇咬的更加使劲，殷红的血珠沿着他的唇角下滑，但骨子里的那份倔强与高傲仍让这个年轻的维吉尔一声不吭。】

【但丁当然是瞎说的，他哥那个死闷骚就算跟他上床上熟了还是一个死样，每次都得费尽功夫才能把他哥肏到老实点，但是这个年轻的维吉尔又不知道，信息不对等实力不对等的情况下不欺负下简直对不起自己。再说我只是想让我们早点脱困……但丁在心底给自己找了个借口，低头继续说：“你知道未来的维吉尔有多喜欢被内射吗？每次我射在他肚子里都能让他爽到失神，对了，我们未来还有了个儿子，你大概不知道男性恶魔也能生孩子吧。”听到他的话语，原本还在咬牙死撑的年轻人猛地开始挣扎起来，眼神中的震惊与恐惧几乎让但丁有点心软了，“不，不可能……男人怎么会生孩子！”】

【“抱歉，是真的哦，Vergil真的生了我们的孩子，那男孩叫Nero。性格像我多一点，魔人化时的颜色倒是像你，很漂亮的蓝。”但丁故意加深笑容，同时身下开始大开大合的抽插，每次都准确的顶向年轻人的前列腺，维吉尔才射了3次，他不加油可不行，“嗨，Vergil，要不要现在就体验一下怀孕的感觉？要知道，你夹的可真紧，我差不多快射了。”这句话但丁倒没说谎，从刚才开始维吉尔的甬道就把他死死咬住，每次抽插都费尽力气，当然也爽到不行，但丁是真的快射了。“Dante！！”他身下的维吉尔眼神中的慌乱几乎拥有了实质，生理性的泪水开始在年轻人眼眶中凝聚，绯红的脸颊早就因为性爱布满汗滴，而维吉尔射过3次的阴茎又在不知不觉间勃起，夹在两人的腹肌间不停流着水。年轻人的身体在颤抖，甚至连一直努力维持的僵硬表情都开始崩溃，他在害怕，害怕被内射，害怕真的会怀孕。“别，不要射进来……”】

【这样的维吉尔真是太可爱了。传奇恶魔猎人注视着身下不停颤抖的哥哥，开始射精，半魔滚烫的精液一股股射入那个被蹂躏了半天的肉穴，但丁一边射精一边继续抽插，将精液顶入更深的深处，爽到头皮发麻。而他身下的维吉尔，在他射精的瞬间便达到了今天第四次高潮，勃起的阴茎中精液只能一点点流出，将年轻人原本就一团糟的腹部弄得更加黏腻湿滑。同时，维吉尔一直憋在眼眶中的眼泪终于滑落下来。】

【“好了，接下来还有六次，加油哦Vergil~”】

当看完这篇pwp时老但丁觉着自己半条命都快没了，他把头埋在枕头里，右手里满是自己的精液。这些作者都开着什么脑洞啊，他在她们脑子里就这么会玩吗？还有这个room9是什么神仙设定？能不能给他和他老哥也安排个，他那破冰无望的不伦之恋就能直接奔上高速通道了。

最终，但丁虚脱地把手机扔到一边埋头大睡，今天也是没追到维吉尔的一天呢。


End file.
